A Paradox Of Necessary Events
by Genisis Prime
Summary: "Life often ends in tragedy, but in some cases tragedy is where life really Begins" Book of the Sacred Shadows Chapter 13 The first in a seies of KiGo Stories with other disney stories thrown in for fun, Rated for Eventual lemons (Between kim and shego) and violence (NOT BETWEEN KIM AND SHEGO) READ AND REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KP or the storyline I only own the OCs and the quote at the beginning of each chapter

~Chapter 1~

~A Day of Dread~

"_Life often ends in tragedy, but in some cases tragedy is where life really Begins" Book of the Sacred Shadows Chapter 13_

MIDDLETON 6:00pm

She was walking to meet a "friend" for a girls-only movie night when a rich vibrant male voice called out, "Miss Go? Selina Elizibeth Go? We need to talk… now"

She followed him into an alley by her favorite Thai restaurant, which also happened to be the half-way point between her house and the house her friends were meeting at.

Suddenly a pair of inhumanly strong arms grabbed her and pressed a wet cloth to her face, it wasn't long before she blacked out…

Unknown to the assailant a figure in a black cloak was watching from the shadows…

THE POSSIBLE RESIDENCE 12:00am

A man appeared in a flash of gold carrying the unconscious form of a badly injured woman on his back. A moment later a woman appeared the same way in a flash of red.

"Will she be alright, Draekon?" The woman asked.

"I hope so Tempest, Today was the day," Draekon answered as he walked up and rang the doorbell, and Dr Anne Possible MD answered, he lowered his voice and said, "Hello Lupe."

Doctor James Possible PhD, came groggily down the stairs, "Honey, Who's at the door at this hour?"

"Doctors Possible, I wish we were here under better circumstances, This is Detective Samantha "Flash" Thompson," He gestured at Tempest, "And I am Detective Zeth Gomez, Middleton PD, and a friend of Anne's from collage to whom she still owes a favor, I am cashing in that favor, go back to bed James." He left and went back to bed, "Dr Possible, this woman was abducted this afternoon and was shot three times trying to escape her would-be captor." He laid the unconscious form of Shego on the Possible's couch, "do what you can for her please Lupe? Today was the day."

Genisis: Please Review and don't worry everything will make sence… Eveentually

Draekon: Hehehehehe Just wait till you find out who she was going to meet…

Shego: SAY ANOTHER WOR AND I WILL FRY YOU BOTH…

Both: EEP SAVE US

Genisis: The more you review the faster I'll Write…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Only Own the story LINE not the cannon stories

Isabel belongs to StarvingLunatic

~Chapter 2~

~Confrontations and Revelations~

"_Si vis pacem, para bellum - If you want peace, prepare for war"_

12:30am

"Lord X, I have a message from your niece, Nicky, who said it was from the Black Flame. She said, and I quote, 'He is hunting you and if he catches you he will kill you for what you did to his mother.' Oh she also said her father, your brother, Draconis will be in town by noon."

Possible household 7:00am

"Will my little Firefly be alright, Lupe?" Isabel Gooding asked Dr. Possible (MD) looking down at her injured daughter.(Shego shortened her last name)

"I don't know, but Draekon said something about yesterday being the day… Do you have any clue what he meant by that Orion?" Dr Possible asked the pale woman.

"No, I only know the basic history of the Shadows." Isabel answered.

"You know more than I do, Orion."

"Perhaps I can clear that up, I know the legend of the beginning of the Shadows better than almost anyone," Flash said coming down the stairs holding her 12-year-old daughter, Nicole in her arms, "Nicky go get Kim, its story-time with Aunt Sammie."

"Yes, Mommy"

When Kim and Nicky returned Flash began, "Now you must realize that as far as I know this is just a legend, alright so suspend your skepticism and just listen." And with that she started.

"400,000 years or-so ago the world was vastly different than it is today. It was a single Super-Continent, what modern scientists call Pangaea, and its people were controlled by a race of Meta-humans, claiming to be descended from Gods. They called themselves the Krek Goros, literally translated as the people of the light, but the ruled the world with an iron fist from their capital, Atlantis, A city carved entirely out of a beautiful crystal mountain. Legend goes that one day a warrior appeared, and not knowing where or even WHEN, he was, he traveled to the crystal city, but when he got there, all he found was tyranny. He saw an innocent man beaten and left for dead for asking for food; He saw a child ripped from the arms of her crying mother to be sold to the highest bidder. He saw a woman beaten and raped, while the guards just sat there and laughed. On that day he cast aside his name, his very identity, and devoted his life to the freedom of the common man, saying 'If this is what the light stands for, I proudly stand in the shadows.' For the Krek Goros, policy was decided more often than not in the arena, but he knew that even if he won in the arena, his victory could be annulled by the bureaucracy, and more importantly the God-King of the Krek Goros. Will SOMEONE PLEASE get me a ROOTBEER?"

She paused for a breath and everyone noticed Shego was awake.

"Mom used to tell me an abridged, Apparently VERY Censored version of this legend as a bedtime story when I was younger. How do you know it Sammie?" Shego asked.

"I am not exactly at liberty to say, but my sources will reveal themselves soon enough." Flash answered. "Are you going to be ok?

"It hurts like a BITCH, but I should be fine."

"What happened to you Shego," Kim asked.

"I'll tell you after we finish the story"

With a sigh Flash took the story up once more.

"Knowing that he could not just stand there though he, challenged the rapist and the trio of gaurds to a Trial-by-Combat under an assumed name…

"I am Daemon, Is it not a guard's JOB to PROTECT the people, By My Right I Challenge You and Your Companions to trial by combat for gross negligence and COMPLETE INCOMPATINCE, And you I Challenge you for abuse and Forcing a woman against her will."

"YOUR CHALLENGE IS HEARD AND RECOGNIZED, YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO PREPARE"

The crowd just stared at the newcomer. He had just issued an arena challenge in the presence of the God-King Galerin. A challenge recognized by the god-king cannot be withdrawn nor refused.

The city-folk flocked to help the newcomer prepare, from armor to weapons to supplies.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

"CALLENGER STATE THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OF YOUR CHALLENGE."

"Your majesty, I stand before you a champion of the people. Certain pompous and over inflated Goros treat the people like less than animals, my challenge today is to one such offender, Lord Ctanthos is a pig and a rapist, and his guards are just as bad. This challenge will be to the death, me against all four of them at the same time. Any and all weapons and abilities are aloud and the crowd can provide weapons as well if they so choose. Other than that I have only a warning to the defenders, No Surrenders will be offered or accepted, there is no mercy in this arena while I fight." Daemon stated loudly. He was standing in the middle of a crystal coliseum wearing what looked like plain leather armor, and seemingly unarmed (Exept for the spiked color and hair-spike at the end of his shoulder length pony-tail).

The gate on the other side opened…

*Back in the present*

"YOLA," Everyone turned to see Zeth and a tall obviously Russian man.

"SHUT UP ANDRAIS!" Zeth snapped at the Russian.

"WHERE WERE YOU ZETH?" Flash yelled.

"I was having an interesting family discussion with my father X"

"Shego what happened to you?"

"I was raped."

Genisis: CLIFFHANGER… PM me if you think you know where this is going.

Draekon: HEHEHEHE SHEGO IS GOING TO KILL YOU *Shego lights hands*

Genisis: Review while I run for my life from the crazy lady with the glowy hands…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim possible or any cannon characters contained therein

Isabel Gooding belongs to StarvingLunatic

~Chapter 3~

~Revelations~

"_There is a thin line between A__venge__ and Re__venge__" Book of Sacred Shadows Chapter 7_

Middleton, Possible residence 12:00pm

" I was raped" Shego said, "I tried to escape. They shot at me, but a man who could manipulate black fire saved me by using himself as a human shield, and brought me here. That's all I know."

"WHAT?" a voice came from the door as the man standing there turned and ran out.

"And there goes Detective Draconis Xanderman, Flash's husband, and Nikki's father." Zeth said as the detective ripped through his skin and became a 50-foot black Dragon. (None of the women {James being at work and all} in the room noticed this however.)

"Anne, have a med kit standing by, you're going to need it. Kim, Selina go upstairs, I need to talk to Anne and Isabel for a moment. You will find out what about soon enough, oh and girls are you up for a game of poker in half an hour?" Zeth asked.

"That depends on the stakes." The immediately answered, "We will discuss it and let you know in half an hour." They turned and walked up the stairs.

Zeth turned to the two women, "In a little while you are going to find out some things you are really not going to like, first and foremost of which is Zeth Gomez is not name, or at least not the original one."

"Then what is?" the two women asked.

"You'll find out after the game." He answered with a grimace, "But it's going to raise more questions than answers, and you are NOT going to like it."

Middleton, Possible Residence12:30pm

Kim and Shego descended the stairs to find Kim's living room transformed into what looked like a professional casino complete with a auto shuffler, and Stoppable in a Dealer's Tux.

"What are the stakes?" the young redhead asked.

"Information, mostly, but the winner walks away with a 2002 Aston Marten Vanquish. The losers can either pay up or answer one question when they cash out, and I can tell when you're lying."

"We're in, we have nothing to hide." They said instantly.

The players, starting from the right of the dealer, were as follows: Zeth, Yori, Isabel, Anne, Monique, Wade, Dr. Director, Shego, Kim, and Flash's son Nathaniel. Flash, being a notorious cheat at cards, was acting as the barman.

The first one to lose was Shego.

"Where were you going when you were kidnapped yesterday?" Wade asked.

"Here actually, Kimmie wanted to have a movie night." Shego blushed and sat back.

Three hours passed and we found out that the following couples were together: Yori & Ron, Vivian & Betty.

Finally it was down to three players: Kim, Zeth, and Nathaniel.

"$23,243, All in." Kim said

"$150,345, All in." Zeth countered

"Fold"

"Kim has a full house Kings over 10's" Ron said showing Kim's 10 of hearts and king of clubs, "Zeth on the other hand has a royal Flush Spades."

"Ok Kim, since you obviously don't have $23,000, What are you feelings toward Shego?" Zeth asked.

Her face turned about the same color as her hair, and she mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She turned and looked at the pale woman sitting next to her, and in a very embarrassed voice said, "I think I'm in love with her, she's all I ever think about any more."

Shego turned as red as Kim, "How long have you known?"

"Since the first time we met."

"God, I thought I was the only one." Shego replied.

"Umm, girls? Not really the time." Nate said, "I forfeit."

"Confession time, My birth name isn't Zeth Elias Gomez, I can't tell you my first or middle name, but my last name is Gooding-Possible."

"Bull-$h!t" Isabel said suddenly.

"I can prove it." He snapped his fingers and his hand lit up gold, flickered black, then went gold again. "Shego as of 21:00 yesterday you are pregnant with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible or any story that intersects this one

Isabel does not belong to me

Kasy, Sheki, Oni, Anna and Roz belong to their respective authors

~Chapter 4~

~Confrontations and Illuminations~

"_When you eliminate the impossible, whatever's left, however illogical, must be the truth"_ Author unknown

Shego fainted; her eyes just rolled back and she collapsed. After Kim carried her up the stairs, 'Zeth' muttered to himself, "If that's how she reacted to me I'd hate to see her reaction to Roz and the twins…" he spoke clearly now "Oh one more thing, when next we meet, the circumstances will be decidedly more dire." he turned and he walked out the door.

"Zechariah, do you think it was wise to tell them what you did?" Tempest asked

"I don't know Flash, I really don't know…" He answered.

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

Kim looked out the window just in time to see the man she knew as Middleton Police Detective Zeth Gomez disappear in a flash of golden light. She sat protectively by the bed where the unconscious form of Selina Elizibeth Gooding laid looking peaceful, (A look she tried to avoid when awake).

"Uhhh…" Shego moaned, "Did someone get the number of that truck?"

"Oh, good your awake, Shego, what do you think about this 'Zeth's' claim that he's your son from the future?" Kim asked still somewhat unconvinced that the young man was who he said he was, not having heard the end of the conversation.

They both woke up the next morning believing the whole encounter was a trauma induced Hallucination.

**Three months Later**

"You will NEVER beat me, Kim, You CAN'T beat me." A young woman with curly brown hair launched a kick at Kim and Shego.

"This is low even for you, Bonnie. Attacking a HOSPITAL? Are you fucking SERIOUS?" Kim yelled dodging Bonnie and the two dozen Bebes that she had brought with her.

"Kim, Look out!" a distinctly male voice yelled as a gold plasma-bolt hit the lead Bebe (who had activated a high-yield particle cannon). A man in a black and red _Assassin's Creed_ style cloak landed in front of her, with his hands enshrouded in black flames, "Viper, Oni, Raptor, Claw, and Mongoose TAKE THEM DOWN HARD."

Four female voices chimed "Yes, Draekon" as the others leapt from their concealment.

"That's not Bonnie, it's an android; the REAL Bonnie is in a coma in the ICU wing here at Middleton hospital." It was Mongoose, a young woman with blue skin and one blue eye, one green eye.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Shego said.

"Commander Zechariah Possible, Commanding officer of the 99th Stealth Force of the Global Human Resistance against the Goros Imperium. Viper is Roz, Mongoose is Anna, Raptor is Kasy, Claw is Sheki, and Oni hasn't gone by her real name in over ten years. We'll explain when we aren't in the open anymore, but we're from about 19 years in your future."

Authors Note…

Draekon: are things starting to make sense yet…

Genisis: Ok kids this is where it gets complicated.


End file.
